


Summer cravings

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred thought the summer holiday would be like all the others, James would change all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> There are many things I should have written first, but I was inspired to do this so I had to.
> 
> Fred II is one of my favourite next gen characters, so how could I pass an opportunity to write this? Lots of thanks to tamlane for the prompts, it's a mix of both, hope you like it.
> 
> unbetaed

When he was younger he didn't mind helping his father in the shop, back then it was fun, he was allowed to take breaks, and to try the merchandise. That was years ago, and as he grew he realised work was no fun, so he started rebelling. That was when a job that was supposed to be fun turned into punishment, that was how he ended up working for his father for free every summer as a punishment.

He knew fighting them would not end well, so he kept his mouth shut and did his time, hoping they would let him go early so he could spend some time with his friends before the summer ended.

Unfortunately there were an issue, or more like four issues named James, Albus, Hugo and Louis. The boys loved spending time in the joke shop, Fred guessed that if they were forced to work their view would be different.

“Come on, give us one free,” Lous begged.

“It’s not as if uncle George will punish you, you’re his son,” Albus added. Fred snorted, knowing his father would definitely punish him, if not for giving away free stuff then because he gave free stuff to his cousins, who would use it on the girls, and then it would come back to haunt him.

“I’ve told you, you can’t have anything for free, my parents will find out and then I’ll be in trouble.”

“Come on, it’s not as if they will know it was for free,” James said in a playful tone.

“Yeah, right, isn’t that what you said the last three times?” Fred asked, shaking his head at his cousins, he’d learned, so why hadn’t they? They were determined and wouldn’t stop asking, a trait that could be good at times, but not when Fred was their center of attention. “I have to restock something, don’t dare to steal anything, or do, if you wish and see just what will happen.” Fred smirked, knowing his last comment would make them wonder what curse was set upon the one who dared to take something from the store. He knew that once he left they would try to decide who the unlucky one was to test the anti-theft curse.

Grabbing a case of unopened merchandise Fred walked down the stairs that lead to the basement. He hoped for some quiet time, and growled slightly when he realised he was being followed. He knew it was one of his cousins, thinking that they could still make him change his mind.

“What do you want?” Fred asked, placing the case on top of the shelves. He turned around and saw it was James. His expression was was easy to read, he had a plan and would do anything to get it.

“I thought that you, of all men, would have a price.”

“So you’re willing to pay me in order to get something free? Why don’t you just pay for the things?”

“I wasn’t thinking of money, I don’t have any.”

“So why don’t you get a job, I’m sure my father will offer one. Or maybe he won’t, he seem to like having me here, working for nothing.” He knew his father wasn’t that bad, but he refused to stick up for him while he was forced to spend his summer with a job he didn’t want.

“Do you honestly think I want to work?” Fred rolled his eyes, of course James didn’t want to work, he was far too occupied chasing girls. He was almost fifteen, but James knew how to flirt.

“Of course you don’t want to, you’re Harry Potter’s son, clearly you should sit on a throne and have everyone bowing at your feet.”

“See, you get it; now bow down.”

Fred snorted and turned away again, not in the mood to play with his cousin. Reaching for another box he counted the content. He’d reached twenty Snap Tins when a sound made him turn. It was a sound he’d often heard, but which he made, not someone who shouldn’t even be in the basement. Turning around he saw James going through the boxes on the shelves.

“You’re not supposed to touch them,” Fred marked, reaching for the box in front of James.

“And who will stop me?” James laughed, jumping away as Fred tried to take the toy from his hands. 

“Hand it over,” he ordered, staring at James with a bored look.

“No.” Taking a step closer to James he tried again, but James continued to back away. Fred was tired after a long day at work, and James wasn’t making his situation any easier, so in the end he did something he normally didn’t do, Fred attacked James and tried to rip the item from his hands before his father might find them.

“Give it back,” he bit through his teeth, trying to stop James from moving around, but James was fast and avoided Fred’s attempts to steal back the toy.

He did stop James in the end, even if it wasn’t exactly how he wanted it to go. James was cornered, his hands behind his back, still refusing to give back the toy, but he’d stopped moving around like a mosquito. As Fred tried to pull the toy from James’ hands he realised just how close they were. Fred looked down at his younger cousin, knowing the right thing to do right then was to end the childish game, but found it difficult to pull himself away.

James stared at him, an almost knowing smirk upon his lips, teasing Fred. Swallowing hard Fred looked away for a second, feeling the change in his body as they continued the game. James might be a Casanova amongst the girls, but he probably didn’t know what he was doing to Fred, and he was young, and his bloody cousin, which doubled the level of wrongness.

“Give it back,” Fred demanded, his voice heavy from the sudden heat in his body.

“Make me,” James said, his voice lower than normal, his look far too erotic for his age. Fred swallowed and tried once more to reach the object, only to fail when James’ cock rubbed against his own. Closing his eyes he started shaking from holding back and had to rest his hands against the wall, James standing between his arms like a captured animal.

 _It was wrong, James didn’t know what he was doing,_ Fred repeated to himself until the worst of his trembles had passed.

He’d been mistaken, James knew what he was doing, and he was determined to get it. His face closer than before, his lips slightly parted, a pink tongue darting out to wet them, his cheeks pink. Fred stared at James’ lips, moving his hand to James’ cheek, brushing a finger against his soft flesh, his own skin dark in comparison to James’ fair colour. “James,” he whispered, his breath hot, his cheeks burning, and his vision blurred. James wrapped his hands around Fred’s waist, the touch was soft but it sent tingles through Fred’s body he knew was wrong.

“Fred,” James gasped. It was the end of Fred, everything he knew was erased from his mind and all he could think of was tasting James.

His lips pressed hard against James’, who replied in the same manner. The sounds which escaped Fred were dark and animalistic, and while he held James pinned against the wall he started grinding their cocks together.

Grabbing a chunk of James’ hair Fred pulled it to the side, moving his attention from James’ lips to his delicate neck. With his other hand he grabbed James’ wrist and pushed it against the wall, wanting him pinned hard against the wall. The friction between them continuing as neither one wanted to stop, their sounds louder for each second that passed. James moaned when Fred pulled his hair, and gasped when he bit into his neck, and when Fred pressed his hard cock against James’, his cousin whispered his name, urging him on.

“More,” he begged, moving around so it would be easier for Fred to take whatever he wanted.

Fred was barely paying attention at what was happening around him, so when his father started calling he didn’t answer at first. It wasn’t before the door opened that Fred was able to pull himself from James. He expected his father to yell when he saw what a freak his son was for fucking his underaged cousin into the basement wall, when he realised tall shelves was hiding them Fred released a deep breath.

“Are you down here Fred?” his father asked.

“Yes,” Fred replied, clearing his voice. “I’ll be up in a few, just have to finish packing.”

“Good, one more hour and then you’re free to leave.” Fred stared at James, hating the way he stared back, the way he smirked, and the way he presented his body, it was too much. Luckily Fred was able to control himself, unlike before.

“We need to go back,” Fred said once his father closed the door. He reached for the toy that had fallen on the floor and returned it to its box, avoiding looking at James, afraid his control would falter. 

“Why don’t you stay a few more minutes, I promise I will make them memorable.” Fred looked up, finding it difficult to speak when he noticed the grown look on James’ face, _he wasn’t supposed to look that old_

“This is wrong,” he said, his hand nervously stroking his short curly hair. “If anyone finds out what happened they’ll probably ship me off to Azkaban.”

“Stop worrying, I’m not planning to tell anyone, are you?” He was right, they were the only ones who knew, and Fred wasn’t stupid so he wouldn’t tell anyone, but he didn’t know how he could trust James. “If you want we could continue later,” James said, slowly walking towards Fred, who stumbled backwards, wanting to keep the space between them. He failed to do so when James jumped at him, almost pressing his body against Fred’s. Fred stared at James’ tempting lips, struggling to stay away.

“I’m going to burn for this, I’m sure of it,” Fred whispered as the space between their lips vanished until they kissed again.

“Then let’s burn together,” James gasped, pressing his body against Fred’s.

There was a loud racked from the store, breaking through the erotic moment. “We should check that out,” Fred said, pushing James off him. James agreed with a soft smile.

When they had returned to the shop they realised what happened. In the middle of a crowd there was a confused boy with elephant ears and a trunk. When Fred realised it was Albus he couldn’t help laughing. Just as he expected, they couldn’t help testing the anti-theft curse. For once Fred was happy he worked in the store, if he hadn’t he would have missed his cousin’s attempts to challenge the curse.


End file.
